


I Can Neither Confirm Nor Deny

by Queen_Lili_Holmes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ethan is going to kill Luther, Fluff, I couldn't resist a crossover, M/M, Protective!Will, Pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Lili_Holmes/pseuds/Queen_Lili_Holmes
Summary: Will finds out about the Chimera mission and is...displeased...with Ethan's near death experience.





	I Can Neither Confirm Nor Deny

**Author's Note:**

> Will finds out about the Chimera mission and is...displeased...with Ethan's near death experience. 
> 
> I literally found this when I was looking through all the stuff I had saved from my old computer's documents. Then I finished the last few sentences.

“So then Ethan goes to destroy the Chimaera virus, but missed a sample and…” Luther was cut off from telling Will the story of Ethan and Nyah, when Will interrupted.

“You mean to tell me that my boyfriend went to destroy a virus that, correct me if I’m wrong, doesn’t affect the victim for twenty hours the kills them by unleashing havoc on their red blood cells,” said a scarily calm tone from a scarily angry, one William Brandt.

Noticing the eerie calm coming from his friend he said cautiously “I can neither confirm nor deny any details about any operation without permission of the Secretary.”

“Fuck you. That’s my line. And answer my damn question or I’ll just go ask Ethan and he won’t be happy with you for telling me this,” growled Will.

Luther yelped, “Yes! But he lived and is alive and well and…” he was cut off by William stalking out of the room. “I think I’ll go take a vacation in Budapest or Australia,” murmured Luther slightly frightened at what Ethan would do when he found out that he told Brandt about yet ANOUTHER near death experience that would make Will try to get him out of the field. “I need some goddamn coffee.” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“ETHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Ethan Hunt winced as his very angry boyfriend, William Brandt, stalked into the room.

“Yes Will?” said Ethan cautiously. Please say that Luther didn’t….

“You had to go into a room, unprotected I might add, and destroy a lethal virus?” Never mind, Ethan thought. 

“I can neither confirm nor deny the details of any operation without permission of the Secretary,” says Ethan promptly.

“Why the fuck is everyone using that today?!?” Yells Will with a strangled voice.

“Will, calm down. We’ve both done missions more dangerous than that. Hell, you don’t freak out when CLINT goes on more dangerous ones and he’s your twin brother!”

“Well…” Will started before Ethan interrupted.

“No. I love that you care about me and all, but this is getting out of hand. Even Capsicle thinks your over protective and look at how protective he is of Bucky and Tony!”

“Well I’m sorry I love you and don’t want you to die!” Will pouted.

Ethan chuckled, “I love you too, darling. Now can we just take a nap? I’ll make you pancakes when you wake up.”

Will’s pout faded into a soft smile, he gently grabbed Ethan’s chin and pulled him into a kiss. When they finally pulled away for air, he gave a verbal response.

“That sound’s great, love.”

They made their way to the bed, quickly undressing and cuddling up to one another. It wasn’t long until they fell asleep.


End file.
